


Milestones (Vietnamese Translation)

by trinhtieulang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinhtieulang/pseuds/trinhtieulang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phần tiếp theo của “Shyest” bao gồm tất cả những thời điểm quan trọng trong quá trình nuôi dạy cậu con trai của hai siêu chiến binh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milestones (Vietnamese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/gifts).
  * A translation of [Milestones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403389) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



> Visit my blog at https://yuudannie.wordpress.com/

Steve và Bucky cần đưa Grant đi khám răng. Họ đều hiểu rõ tầm quan trọng của việc này, và sau khi được Pepper nhắc nhở, họ đã dành ra cả ngày trời để bàn bạc. Suốt thời chiến Bucky đã phải gặp nha sĩ rất nhiều lần trong những đợt khám sức khỏe cho binh lính nhưng hầu như cậu chẳng nhớ chút gì về việc bị khám răng cả. Những kí ức đó mất đi tất nhiên bởi vì cậu trở thành Chiến binh Mùa đông, và đôi lúc Bucky thắc mắc liệu đống siêu huyết thanh Zola tiêm cho cậu có thể khiến cho cơ thể cậu mọc răng mới không, hay là cái đống trông-giống-răng cậu đang dùng để nhai còn chả phải là răng. Có một giả thuyết khác, rùng rợn hơn mà Bucky thường hay tránh nghĩ đến, đó là cậu đang sở hữu một hàm răng thật, nhưng chúng không phải răng của cậu.

Steve lúc bé rất chăm chỉ chải răng (nhờ vào sự nhắc nhở từ người mẹ y tá của anh), và có lẽ sau khi được tiêm huyết thanh thì đống men răng của anh càng chắc hơn gấp bội. Lúc Steve vừa tỉnh dậy và được người ta khai sáng cho cái gọi là “khám răng định kì” (“Sáu tháng một lần?” Steve hỏi đầy kinh hoàng trước cái gật đầu bình tĩnh của Pepper), anh đã ngay lập tức ngoan ngoãn sắp xếp một buổi gặp mặt với nha sĩ. Và người khám cho Steve đã suýt ngất khi anh bảo lần cuối mình kiểm tra răng là vào năm 1944.

Nhưng khi việc khám răng sẽ xảy đến với Grant, họ lại chần chừ về việc đưa con trai đến gặp bác sĩ. Cuối cùng thì sau khi Bucky đọc một bài viết cực kì đanh thép về việc trẻ con thay răng trên blog dành cho các bà mẹ bỉm sữa, cả hai quyết định sắp xếp dẫn Grant đi khám. Nguyên nhân cho sự do dự của họ là họ chẳng quen biết một nha sĩ nào cả. Họ sẽ phải đưa Grant tới một phòng khám bất kì trong thành phố, để cho một người lạ hoắc kiểm tra thằng bé.

Cá nhân Bucky cảm thấy hơi bị xúc phạm về điều này.

“Stark là một tỉ phú và anh ta không có nổi một nha sĩ ở trong Tháp?” Bucky hỏi khi cả ba đang ở trên tàu điện ngầm. Mỗi tuần một lần, Bucky đều cố gắng bắt tàu đi loanh quanh đâu đó. Bình thường cậu sẽ bám vào thanh vịn chặt đến mức trắng bệt cả khớp ngón tay ra, nhưng hôm nay vì có Grant đi cùng, Bucky có vẻ đỡ căng thẳng.

“Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi mà.” Steve nói với Bucky. Anh nghiêm mặt cảnh cáo khi thấy Grant áp má vào khung cửa sổ tàu trông có vẻ bẩn. Steve cẩn thận nghĩ về việc đã có bao nhiêu người từng chạm vào cái cửa sổ đó rồi. “Thằng bé nên thử một lần được đối xử bình thường như những đứa trẻ khác.”

Steve lẽ ra nên nghĩ xa hơn một chút.

Phòng đợi không hề tệ một chút nào, có hẳn một góc toàn là đồ chơi dành cho mấy đứa nhóc trong lúc bố mẹ chúng ngồi điền vào đống giấy tờ dài dằng dặc. Grant ngồi ở mé ngoài cái ghế, chăm chú nhìn những đứa trẻ khác chơi nhưng nhất quyết không tham gia dù cho Steve và Bucky liên tiếp gật đầu khích lệ. Tuy Grant đã tiến bộ hơn rất nhiều trong việc giao tiếp với mọi người xung quanh nhưng đây là một nơi hoàn toàn xa lạ và nó không nhìn thấy bất kì người bạn quen thuộc nào cả.

Cả ba phải đợi trong một khoảng thời gian dài như cả thế kỉ, cuối cùng người phụ nữ ngồi ở quầy số cũng gọi:

“Grant James Barnes-Rogers.” (*) Steve và Bucky nhìn nhau cười toe khi nghe thấy cái tên được ghép từ tên cả hai.

“Sẵn sàng chưa nhóc?” Bucky hỏi Grant. Thằng bé càng lúc càng tỏ ra nhút nhát và rất sợ hãi, nó muốn được bế. Cả ba bước vào phòng, rồi nữ y tá nói với Grant:

“Ngồi xuống ghế đi cháu.”

Và Bucky bắt đầu mất bình tĩnh.

Cậu dùng hai tay giữ chặt lấy Grant, cả cơ thể cậu dần trở nên đông cứng vì cảnh giác. Steve nhìn thấy toàn bộ những thay đổi đó của Bucky.

“Buck?” Steve hỏi thật thận trọng, anh giơ tay lên với người y tá, nhờ cô ấy đợi một lát.

Mắt của Bucly đảo nhìn Steve, cơ thể cậu vẫn bất động. Steve tự rủa mình. Lẽ ra anh phải nhớ đến việc họ sẽ phải đối mặt với một cái ghế. Một cái ghế được gắn đầy những thiết bị đợi người ta ngồi vào, một cái ghế quá giống với thứ đã hành hạ Bucky suốt nhiều năm trời.

“Stevie.” Giọng của Bucky nghe thật khẩn trương. “Tớ đoán là chúng ta đã bị phát hiện rồi. Mang thằng bé đi ngay, cậu biết chỗ tớ giấu đống đồ cần cho việc di chuyển khẩn cấp mà. Đừng đến Tháp, hãy đi thật xa ấy.”

“Bucky.” Steve rất muốn ôm Bucky khi vào lòng nhưng đó là một ý tưởng tồi tệ bởi bây giờ cậu ấy đang hoảng loạn. “Không phải HYDRA đâu. Chỉ là nha sĩ thôi mà.”

“Papa?” Grant ngập ngừng gọi.

“Đi với daddy của con nhé.” Bucky đưa Grant cho Steve bế. “Steve, đi ngay.”

“Buck.” Steve ôm lấy Grant nhưng không di chuyển, anh đứng yên lặng giữa lối đi. “Sẽ không ai làm đau cậu cả.”

“Chúng đến để mang thằng bé đi.” Bucky thì thầm. “Tớ sẽ không để việc đó xảy ra.”

“Không ai có thể hại đến Grant đâu.” Steve cam đoan với cậu nhưng trong lòng anh cảm thấy mình thật vô dụng. May mắn là Bucky không bị kích hoạt chế độ Chiến binh Mùa đông và bắt đầu đi giết người, nhưng ngay cả khi việc đó có xảy ra đi chăng nữa, giữ cho cậu ấy bình tĩnh là tất cả những gì Steve phải làm. Bucky đang hoang mang, và Steve không biết giữa cậu với Grant, ai mới là người tổn thương nhiều hơn.

“Tony đã điều tra lí lịch của tất cả mọi người ở bệnh viện này, cậu nhớ chứ?” Steve tiếp tục trấn an Bucky với một giọng nói nhẹ nhàng hết sức có thể. “Cậu cũng ở đó, cậu đã xem qua toàn bộ thông tin trong vòng hai ngày.”

Bucky bắt đầu thở gấp, việc này thường xảy ra khi cậu bị bối rối giữa những điều cậu đang thấy và lí trí của mình. Steve thận trọng đặt tay anh lên vai cậu, cảm nhận từng thớ cơ siết chặt.

“Tớ đã kiểm tra toàn bộ thông tin.” Bucky lẩm bẩm.

“Đúng vậy. Và chẳng có ai đáng ngờ cả.”

“Không có ai đáng ngờ.” Bucky lặp lại lời nói của Steve. Giọng của cậu nghe xa xăm, nhưng anh nhận ra rằng cậu cũng đang dần trở lại. Rốt cuộc thì Bucky cũng cử động – cậu xoay đầu, và nhìn thấy Steve đang đứng đó, trên tay anh là Grant bé bỏng – rồi cậu thở ra một hơi thật dài. Cậu lấy tay ôm mặt.

“Ổn chứ?” Steve hỏi, Bucky gật đầu, tay vò vò tóc.

“Daddy ơi?” Grant thì thầm vào tai Steve. Đến giờ thằng bé vẫn chưa biết nhiều về quá khứ của Bucky, và may mắn hơn (Steve thầm cầu nguyện), nó không biết tí gì về những chuyện bạo lực từng xảy ra.

“Không sao đâu con.” Steve trấn an thằng bé. “Papa của con cần hít thở sâu một tí.”

“Tớ xin lỗi.” Bucky lí nhí, vẫn còn để một bàn tay của cậu ở trên đầu.

“Cậu không có lỗi gì cả, Buck.” Steve nói chắc chắn. Cuối cùng thì Bucky cũng quay sang nhìn Grant.

“Này, nhóc.” Cậu cười, nhưng cái nụ cười của cậu hơi méo mó bởi cậu vẫn còn bị sốc bởi chuyện vừa xảy ra, và Grant nhìn cậu một cách nghiêm trọng.

“Bố gặp ác mộng ạ?” (**) Nó hỏi lo lắng và khẽ thở dài.

“Ừ, bố nghĩ thế.”

“Bố có cần một cái ôm không?” Đó là chính xác những gì Steve và Bucky hỏi Grant khi cậu nhóc giật mình tỉnh giấc vào nửa đêm. Câu hỏi ấy làm Bucky bật cười nho nhỏ. Cậu giơ tay ra, Grant vươn tới, vòng cánh tay nhỏ nhắn của nó quanh cổ Bucky dù vẫn được Steve ôm, thế là cả ba người ôm dính cả vào nhau.

“Cảm ơn, con trai.” Bucky nói, vùi hẳn mặt mình vào đầu Grant.

“Cậu Barnes-Rogers?” Giọng của cô y tá nghe vô cùng bối rối. Không thể trách cô ấy được.

“Ể?” Steve tách ra và quay đầu lại nhìn, rồi anh xoa xoa gáy. “Ừm… Chúng tôi ổn. Grant đã sẵn sàng rồi.” Anh nhìn Grant và Bucky. “Đúng không?” Bucky gật đầu, Grant nhìn cả hai.

“Sẽ không đau đúng không bố?” Nó thăm dò.

“À thì, có thể hơi nhói một xíu con ạ.” Steve không thể nói dối Grant, nha sĩ sắp gắn một số thứ nhìn có vẻ nhọn lên nướu thằng bé. “Nhưng mà bố chắc chắn rằng sẽ không ai làm hại con.”

Grant cân nhắc trong vòng vài phút, sau đó khẽ gật gật. Nó trượt khỏi cánh tay Bucky và leo lên ghế. Bucky hơi nhúc nhích, trông như cậu sắp ôm lấy Grant và mang nhóc đi thật xa, nhưng cậu kìm lại. Người y tá nhìn Steve một cách khó hiểu, nhưng anh chỉ cười. Cô nhướng mày thật cao nhìn cả ba rồi bắt đầu công việc của mình. Steve bước đến bên Bucky, ngồi sát vào cậu, đầu vai họ chạm nhau.

Nữ y tá đeo cho Grant một cặp kính đen, hạ thấp ghế để thằng bé có thể ngửa ra thoải mái. Bucky đang rất lo lắng nhưng cậu cố cắng che giấu để Grant không nhìn thấy, nếu không nó sẽ sợ. Khi người y tá chọc một dụng cụ khám cô lấy từ cái khay bên cạnh vào miệng Grant, Bucky khẽ phát ra một tiếng rên nghe như cậu bị bóp cổ. Steve không thể chịu đựng nổi nữa.

“Mình đi ra phòng chờ ngồi.” Steve thì thầm. Bucky hít một hơi thật sâu và lắc đầu.

“Tớ ổn.” Cậu khăng khăng. “Tớ có thể chịu được mà.”

Y tá vẫn đang chọc vào miệng Grant để làm sạch và hình như cô ta chạm phải một điểm nhạy cảm nào đó, thằng bé bắt đầu thút thít. Bucky tiến về trước một bước, nhưng cậu kịp dừng lại và lấy tay xoa xoa đầu.

“Buck.” Steve đặt tay lên vai cậu rồi bóp nhè nhẹ. “Ngồi trong phòng đợi có lẽ sẽ tốt hơn, tớ thấy như thế này không ổn lắm.”

“Tớ không thể, Steve, tớ phải…” Mắt Bucky mở lớn sợ hãi.

“Cậu ra ngoài đợi đi.” Steve hơi lên giọng. Việc nhìn thấy Bucky khó chịu ở một nơi vô hại như phòng khám răng làm anh bực đến đau dạ dày.

Bucky lại lắc đầu. Cậu cắn cắn môi, và Steve biết cậu đang tìm cách giải thích. “Nếu tớ không trông thấy con thì tớ cảm thấy còn tệ hơn. Tớ phải chắc chắn rằng thằng bé ổn.”

Khi Steve suýt nữa thì đồng ý với Bucky thì nữ y tá đã làm xong phần việc của mình: “Được rồi, thằng bé đã sẵn sàng. Để tôi đi gọi bác sĩ.”, vừa nghe xong câu ấy mặt Bucky tái nhợt đi và môi cậu xoắn lại với một câu chửi thề.

“Bucky.” Steve thì thầm, Bucky khẽ run lên. “Tớ ở đây với Grant. Cậu biết là tớ sẽ không để bất kì ai làm đau thằng bé mà. Cậu nên ra ngoài, cậu không thể nhìn những việc này thêm đâu.”

Hơi thở của Bucky trở nên dồn dập hơn khi nha sĩ bước vào phòng. Câu rên lên nhè nhẹ và bấu lấy cánh tay của Steve.

“Được rồi. Tớ phải… tớ sẽ đợi ở ngoài.” Bucky trông hơi khó thở và Steve nhờ nha sĩ đứng ngoài một lát. Cậu ngập ngừng đi đến chỗ Grant. Thằng bé đưa tay lên vẫy vẫy cậu.

“Chào con nhé.” Bucky gồng mình để giữ giọng nghe bình thản một chút. “Bố sẽ đợi ngoài kia, được chứ?”

“Daddy có ở lại với con không ạ?” Grant hỏi, môi dưới của nó hơi run.

“Có chứ, bố vẫn ở đây.” Steve khẳng định. “Còn papa của con phải đi ra ngoài giải quyết một số công chuyện.”

Grant quan sát gương mặt tái nhợt đầy mồ hôi của Bucky và khẽ nheo mắt. “Vì papa gặp ác mộng ạ?” Nó hỏi, nghe có vẻ quá chững chạc so với tuổi.

“Ừ.” Bucky thừa nhận. “Cái ghế này trông hơi giống với những cơn ác mộng của bố.”

Grant gật đầu một cách thật nghiêm trọng và đưa tay ra đẩy nhẹ Bucky. “Con hiểu rồi. Con rất dũng cảm mà.”

Bucky cúi xuống hôn lên trán Grant và cù lét thằng nhóc đến lúc nó la lên rồi cười khúc khích. Steve đi theo Bucky ra đến hành lang và trao cho cậu một cái nắm tay thật chặt.

“Không sao đâu.” Steve nói trước khi Bucky kịp mở miệng nói lời xin lỗi. “Lẽ ra tớ nên nghĩ đến việc này.”

Bucky định bảo rằng cậu có thể bình tĩnh hơn, nhưng đây không phải lúc để tranh luận. Cậu đi đến ngoài phòng chờ, ngồi đan tay vào tóc và nghe mấy người thư kí thì thầm về cậu. Khi Steve và Grant ra khỏi phòng khám, Bucky đứng dậy ngay lập tức. Grant chạy đến và ôm chặt lấy đầu gối của cậu.

“Sao rồi anh bạn?” Giọng Bucky nghe rất tỉnh táo và Steve thúc nhẹ cậu.

“Con không bị sâu răng.” Grant vui vẻ thông báo. “Và con được tặng một bàn chải mới, nhưng con thích cái đang dùng ở nhà hơn.”

“Con có thể dùng cả hai mà.” Bucky ẵm Grant lên, Steve choàng tay qua lưng cậu và cả ba cùng đi về. Steve im lặng suốt quãng đường đi, và đến khi họ qua khỏi ga tàu điện ngầm, Bucky nhìn anh khó hiểu. Steve nhún vai.

“Hôm nay thời tiết đẹp.” Steve nói với giọng thờ ơ. “Cũng không quá xa, đi bộ thoải mái.”

Bucky mỉm cười với anh. Steve biết nếu để Bucky tiếp tục đi tàu điện ngầm thì ngày hôm nay sẽ là một thảm họa bởi cậu vẫn còn khó chịu sau việc vừa xảy ra ở phòng răng. Bucky thì đánh giá cao khả năng tỏ vẻ không quan tâm của anh.

“Đúng rồi. Cậu có phải bế con đâu.” Bucky vờ càu nhàu.

“Buck, cậu có một cánh tay bằng kim loại.” Steve đảo mắt. “Nó đâu có mỏi.”

“Này bạn yêu, nó được bắt vít vào vai tớ đấy.” Bucky nhắc. “Mang vác quá nặng sẽ làm lỏng vít.”

Steve cười to. Một năm rưỡi trước đây, khi Bucky vừa trở về bên anh, Steve rất sợ mỗi khi nghĩ đến viễn cảnh cánh tay của cậu có thể bị rớt ra (sự thực là anh luôn luôn sợ, cho nên Steve không bao giờ để Bucky mang thứ gì quá sức cậu), bây giờ nỗi lo đó cũng đã giảm bớt. “Ờ đúng rồi, mấy cái chốt Tony làm cho cậu dễ bung lắm. Chỉ cần một đứa bé nặng 24 pound thôi.”

“Cậu chẳng hiểu được đâu.” Bucky bắn lại, giả vờ nghiêm trọng. Cậu nhìn Grant. “Con nghĩ sao? Con có đủ nặng để làm tay bố rơi ra không?”

Grant trông có vẻ đã bị dọa. “Tay của bố có thể rơi ra?” Nó giật mình.

“Có thể.” Bucky trêu thằng bé. “Nếu con quá mập.”

“Không đâu! Con bé xíu à!”

Steve và Bucky cười sảng khoái, bởi vì đúng là Grant bé xíu thật. “Đừng lo con trai, tay bố không rơi được đâu.” Bucky vội đính chính khi trông Grant rất lo lắng. “Thậm chí nó vẫn dính chặt nếu bố bế Daddy của con.”

“Whoa.” Grant mở to mắt. “Nhưng mà Daddy thì quá mập.”

“Ê ê.” Steve than thở. “Đầu tiên là Sam, bây giờ đến con. Có một người đang bị tổn thương nha.”

“Đó thấy chưa, bố khỏe cực kì luôn.” Bucky nói.

“Bố có thể bế cả con và papa con cùng lúc.” Steve xen ngang. “Ngay bây giờ. Con có muốn không? Bố có thể nâng được cái xe kia lên luôn đấy.”

Bucky cười, Grant cũng cười ké, mặc dù nó không hiểu hết toàn bộ những gì Steve nói. “Trời ơi coi cậu kìa, khoe mẽ quá đi.” Bucky trêu.

“Nghe có vẻ như bản lĩnh của tớ đang bị uy hiếp.”

“Oh, cậu có biết tớ nghĩ gì về bản lĩnh của cậu không…”

“Buck.” Steve nheo mắt, chột dạ nhìn qua Grant. Bucky liếc anh một cách quyến rũ và Steve không thể tiếp tục làm mặt ngầu.

Khi bọn họ về đến nhà, Grant lập tức lấy cái túi từ tay Steve và chạy vào phòng tắm đánh răng. Nó bảo rằng nó không muốn răng của nó bị rơi ra. (“Ôi trời ơi”. Bucky nhăn mặt. “Cậu đoán thử xem chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra khi Grant phát hiện ra sự thật về răng sữa?”).

Bucky ngã xuống ghế với một tiếng thở dài. Cậu đã cố kìm nén nó suốt quãng đường về nhà, nhưng rồi cậu cảm thấy kiệt sức bởi những kí ức không vui đang tràn ngập trong lòng. May mắn là những chuyện như ngày hôm nay xảy ra ít thường xuyên hơn nhờ vào sự trị liệu tâm lí tích cực mà cậu đang tham gia.

Steve luồn tay vào tóc Bucky và nhẹ nhàng xoa. “Một ngày khó khăn nhỉ.”, anh nói. Cậu ậm ừ đáp lại Steve, nghiêng đầu dựa hẳn vào tay anh. Cả hai có thể nghe rõ Grant đang hát bài ABCs trong lúc đang đánh răng. Chắc chắn là thằng bé đã phun bọt kem lên đầy cái gương treo trước mặt. Steve dừng tay khi bài hát đang đến đoạn “L-M-N-O-P” và Bucky rên lên một tiếng kháng nghị.

“Nhưng mà chúng ta đã vượt qua rồi, Buck ạ.” Steve tựa má vào đỉnh đầu cậu. “T-U-V”.

“Sẽ còn nhiều ngày khó khăn nữa đấy.” Bucky nói nhẹ nhàng.

“Ừm.” Steve siết tay quanh cổ cậu và nếu đó không phải là anh thì cậu đã tránh ra. “Đã có tớ ở đây, không sao cả.”

Bucky bật cười và khẽ nghiêng qua hôn lên vai Steve. Steve cười lớn và hôn đỉnh đầu cậu.

“Next time won’t you sing with meeeeee.” Grant ngân dài nốt cuối cùng rồi tự dưng cười khúc khích, làm Steve và Bucky cũng cười theo. Bucky khẽ ngửa ra sau để nhận một nụ hôn dài từ Steve. Có lẽ đối với cậu ngày hôm nay cũng không quá tệ.

..

(*): Trong bản gốc là Grant Barnes-Rogers nhưng vì có thể ở đây có bạn chưa đọc “Shyest” nên tớ nêu họ tên đầy đủ của thằng bé ra. Chắc các bạn cũng thấy rồi, cái tên này là sự kết hợp giữa Steven Grant Rogers và James Buchanan Barnes.

(**): Giống như Bucky, Grant bị HYDRA hành hạ rất nhiều. Khi mới được Steve và Bucky mang về nhà, đêm nào thằng bé cũng gặp ác mộng. Do đó nó mặc định khi ai đó đau buồn hoặc sốc đều là do ác mộng. Hì, trong nhà bạn Steve phải chăm hai người bị chấn động tâm lí luôn đấy.


End file.
